Find the missing fraction.
Solution: Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${2}$ $2, 4,6,8, 10, 12, 14, \underline{{16}}$ ${16}$ $\underline{{16}}, 32$ The least common multiple is ${16}$. Let's use multiplication to make ${\dfrac{3}{2}}$ have a denominator of $16$. ${\dfrac{3}{2}}=\dfrac{{3} \times 8}{{2} \times 8} = {\dfrac{24}{16}}$ So, $\boxed{\phantom{\dfrac14}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} = {\dfrac{24}{16}}$ $\boxed{\phantom{\dfrac{23}{16}}}$ $\dfrac{1}{16}$ ${\dfrac{24}{16}}$ $+$ $\boxed{{\dfrac{23}{16}}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} = {\dfrac{24}{16}}$ $\dfrac{23}{16}$ $\dfrac{1}{16}$ ${\dfrac{24}{16}}$ $+$ $\boxed{{\dfrac{23}{16}}} + {\dfrac{1}{16}} = {\dfrac{3}{2}}$ We can also write ${\dfrac{23}{16}}$ as ${1 \dfrac{7}{16}}$.